pasaulisfandomcom-20200213-history
Second War of the Fey
The Second War of the Fey was a war in northern Pasaulis between the Noble Kingdoms and what would later become the two independent nations, the Elven Deepwoods and Trov. It is notable for securing the freedom of the latter two nations, as well as marking the return of the eladrin to Pasaulis. After the First War of the Fey, many elves exiled themselves to the Feywild, where they were permeated with magic and became the eladrin. When the first of them returned to Pasaulis, they tracked down the remnants of the elven royalty and began planning to retake their ancestral Deepwoods. Luckily for them, the Deepwoods had their own ancient, powerful magic, and leveling it had proven to be more trouble than it was worth for the Nobles. The bulk of the eladrin forces passed through to the ancient tree-fortress of Taultuure on what later became known as the Night of the Green Assembly, which marked the beginning of the war. While the few Noble forces in the Deepwoods were quickly destroyed, the elves and eladrin were most powerful in the Deepwoods. It granted the elves cover and terrain well-suited for their fighting style, and the eladrin were bolstered by its alignment to the Feywild. Thus, early attempts at attacking areas outside the Deepwoods were easily rebuffed, and they suffered heavy losses. A ragtag group of half-elves who called themselves the Bastards Company in reference to their mixed heritage did claim some success with guerrilla tactics and targeted attacks, but their small victories were ultimately insignificant given the scale of the entire war. One Nedonian officer famously claimed they were "twice as dangerous as common bandits, but not half so well organized." Whatever success the elven forces had initially soon disappeared, as the Noble forces began gathering en masse to march against them. The elves were able to harry their flanks, but were ultimately unprepared to meet such a large army face-to-face, even within the Deepwoods. When the Noble forces began systematically burning the Deepwoods, rumors began circulating about retreating back into the Feywild for good. Word of this conflict had naturally reached the entirety of Pasaulis by this time, but unreliable reports led to widespread confusion, at least amongst the commoners. An anonymous soldier known as the Peasant King took advantage of the chaos to lead a small army of commoners north, amassing an increasingly large force as he progressed through each of the five continental kingdoms. He bore no heraldry besides the symbol of the Faceless God, and it is rumored that he was the deity's reincarnation or avatar. By the time he reached the Deepwoods, he was leading twice the force he started with. The Faceless Army arrived at Taultuure while the Noble forces were laying siege to it. They caught their enemies unawares, and scattered the more experienced force, breaking the siege. Shortly thereafter, a hesitant treaty was signed, granting the elves the Deepwoods. The elves in turn granted a portion of their newly-reacquired land to the Faceless Army (the Peasant King having mysteriously disappeared). This gift became The Free Nation of Trov. Category:World History Category:Wars Category:Nedonian History Category:Freeman History Category:Deepwoods History Category:Fabrian History